The Roads We Chose to Take
by bearnuhhh
Summary: One-shot drabbles depicting the normal life of Henry and Elizabeth McCord (or whatever normalcy they think they have).
1. Grumpy Pregnant

So I wrote and posted this somewhere along the time when the drabbles thingy was a huge hit on the Msec fandom on tumblr and I'm putting this out here cuz I'm needy and I want to write more stuff in the future. I hope you'll like it. Thank you! xoxo

* * *

"You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday."

"Elizabeth Adams McCord, what on earth were you thinking that you didn't even call me when your water just broke?!" Henry frustratingly uttered as he barged in the labor room to see his wife lying down on the bed.

"Henry…"

"If it wasn't for Isabelle, I wouldn't know that you're already here." He was furious, pacing the room back and forth scolding his wife.

"Henry… I'm sorry. I really wanted to call but, ahhhhhh" Elizabeth never got the chance to finish her sentence as another wave of contraction hit her like a storm.

As if he wasn't mad a few seconds ago, Henry immediately approached his wife, holding her hand as he let her piercing surge of pain pass through.

"This one looks like a live one. I can sense that she'll give us a hard time." Elizabeth weakly smiled as she touched her stomach, obviously tired from all these agony she's been experiencing for the past 3 hours.

"Seems like a keeper to me. Oh by the way babe, I just had a word with Dr. Morgan before I came in. She said that your contractions are quite far apart and given your progress, she predicts that it would take you a day or two to actually pop our little Stevie out in your oven."

Flabbergasted, Elizabeth's mind was pulled out of her reverie. "Excuse me. Wait what? 2 days of this pain would kill me."

"It still depends babe, we don't know that for sure but she said it would be the farthest you could go or else she'll opt for a C-section." Henry kissing her forehead, and soothing her hair as he tries to calm Elizabeth with the shaking news. "I hate seeing you in so much pain babe. If only I could switch places with you, I would."

Rolling her eyes, she said "I know babe. I would take you up on that offer if that was even possible. But for now, would you mind picking me up something to eat? I'm starving."

With a defeated smile, Henry couldn't indulge. "I'm sorry babe. You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday. Doctor's orders. I could grab you some jello if you want more though."

"Ugh. I hate this. This will be the first and last time I'll get pregnant ever again."

Great. Say goodbye to your soccer dream team Henry McCord.

Just then, another contraction hit her again. This time it was something bigger that she started screaming in pain.

"Henry call Dr. Morgan now, this thing has got to come out!"


	2. Chill Night

Warning: **Rated M**

Another shameless drabble. It's my first smut story so please be gentle. Comments are very much welcome. Thank you! Xoxo

* * *

As Henry kisses deeper and deeper inside her legs, the sounds of need she was producing was progressing at a rapid pace.

"Henry, oh god don't stop" Elizabeth elicited a deep moan loud enough to echo throught out the room.

And then, he stopped.

She was pissed. Definitely annoyed with him for depriving her of this tension building up inside.

She was about to reach out between her legs and finish the job herself when Henry's hand squeezed her wrist tightly. He moved away from the spot where he was needed the most and pressed his weight to pin her into the bed.

Whispering in her ear, his voice was sharp and authoritative, "If you do not keep your voice down low, you might wake the baby up and this night will soon be over."

"Fine. I'll try my best to tone it down, but I'll make no promises." She grunted as she lifted her hips up wanting him to finish off what they started.

And without further ado, Henry forces himself into her opening and immediatedly kissed her luscious lips to swallow the screams that she was clearly not able to control. They quickly found their pace that led to their much needed release.

Catching their breaths after this mindblowing event, she said "I hate it when you make me wait."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, I know you love what happens at the end." he smirks as he dips his head and pecks her lips for another kiss.

"Besides it's only 8 in the evening, our efforts to put Stevie to sleep early would be a waste if you're too loud." he added.

Conceding to his argument, she replied "Well you have a point, but you can't blame me for that. I can't help it, it's what I do."

Things has been crazy for the past few months. Being new to this parenting thing, they were both struggling with how to take care of their newborn. Today was a lucky break and little Stevie was in a good mood to cozy up at a decent time.

Shifting on the bed to lie on their backs and cuddle, he asked "The night is young, what do you want to do?"

"We could watch movies." she suggested as she recalled her mental list of movies she was dying to watch.

But his mind is pointing to a different direction, "... or we can chill in our underwear."

Knowing his intentions, she slowly straddled his lap and dipped to his ear whispering, "... or maybe we could try another round to see if I could keep my voice low this time."

"Oh I like the sound of that."


End file.
